One Piece Of Gamer
by KingCreations
Summary: Ace, Sabo, Luffy had a little sister... who had a gamer ability, she could heal. that's all the world government need to go after her, with three admirals on her tail, ace got an unusual letter that sends the whole whitebeard crew in chaos caused by ace, sabo gripped his pen so hard it broke, luffy's feeling weird? she's familiar to whitebeard, but he just couldn't put his finger..
1. the beginning of the game

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Chapter 1: the beginning of a game

[third person view]

The sky was clear above the moby dick, the morning sun raised slightly above the horizon as marco walked on deck. He yawned with his sleepy look and looked up to the sky where a news co bird was circling the ship, he whistled and the bird descend down to his shoulder with a newspaper in its beak. Marco flipped a coin at it and took the newspaper from the bird, the news co bird cawed then flew off. Marco was about to head inside where his brothers were having breakfast until he saw something that was flying his way. a tired looking seagull carrying something in it's beak. Marco waited for it to come to him and the clearer he could see. It was carrying a letter in its mouth. Marco thought about it… isn't it too early for messages? The seagull circled above him then slowly descend on his arm with the letter. Marco put the newspaper under his left arm and took the letter. The seagull immediately flew away after he took the letter. A normal but slightly smudged letter, he flipped it to see 'Portgas D Ace' and wondered who in their right mind would send a letter to ace. he shrug and walked in the ship to the galley where he could hear laughter and his brothers brawling inside.

Inside the galley where everyone was doing some crazy thing, he dodge a table that flew his way and made his way to whitebeard who was surrounded with the commanders who was also… doing stupid things. ace was face first in some kind of food and snoring, haruta and thatch were both holding markers but being scolded by izo, jozu was stealing ace's food while his asleep, curiel was poking ace to make sure ace is alive, vista was snickering at namur who was trying to do a handstand but was shaking. Rakuyo was silently stealing izo's lipstick, fossa was staring at rakuyo and was ready to throw a plate at him. marco was used to the crazy sight.

"Oi ace-yoi" marco shook ace's shoulder and stopped when he heard a slight groan from the boy. Ace grumblingly lifted his head from his food and looked at marco, his face had mashed potato on some parts of his face.

"Whaaaaaat~" ace whined as he looked at marco with his sleepy look, marco pointed to his face and ace got the hint, he took marco's blue extra sash that he used as a belt, the extra parts in the front. Marco had a question mark on his head until ace wiped his face in the extended sash.

"ACE ARE YOU CRAZY-YOI!" marco bashed ace's head making him release his sash. Tick marks formed on the pineapple head as he fumed. His other brothers and whitebeard laughed at the scene.

"Anyway, here-yoi" marco handed the letter to ace, ace had a confused look, whitebeard peered from his seat to look at what ace was holding, of course he was curious. Same as ace's other brothers.

"Ace got a letter?" thatch asked "Is it from a woman?" haruta questioned "Nah, I'm pretty sure ace is gay right?" jozu said that but earned a table to the face, of course from ace.

Whitebeard started coughing and the nurses started fussing over him, checking the medical equipment and x-raying his body again. everyone was slightly worried about their father figure. "Whitebeard-san is… getting worse" one of the nurse said as she checked whitebeards x-ray from the machine. Everyone was worried but whitebeard waved them off.

"Bah! Diseases wont take me down! I'm just feeling slight stings here and there, nothing to worry about my sons" whitebeard said as he waved the worries from his sons. Marco sat next to ace as ace held the letter and stare at whitebeard with concern. Marco would be the person who read the newspaper and mention to whitebeard if there's anything important he needed to know. Ace had a thinking look then he snapped his finger.

"I just remembered, pops! I know someone who can heal you completely!" ace said with a grin, everyone turned to look at ace with an eyebrow raised. They completely do not believe him. ace's brow twitch at all the stares he was getting.

"Ace-san, that's impossible. Whitebeard-san has an incurable disease that is stemmed from his age, his lungs and ribs are currently un-restorable, and I doubt this person can cure whitebeard-san" another one of the nurse said as she held a paper that contained all the problems that whitebeard had.

"Yeah ace, don't play around with stuff like this, even I don't understand half the things that girl said" thatch said with a straight face, the whitebeard crew watch as other nurses held the nurse that was about to strangle thatch.

"I never said anything about curing pops, I said heal." Ace grinned. Everyone sigh at ace's reply. Just. Like. Ace. everyone went back to what they were doing, marco flipped the newspaper open and started reading for news. Ace on the other hand, opened the letter in his hand. the handwriting seems so familiar yet he couldn't put his finger on it, whose handwriting is this? He then remembered luffy was already at the end of Grand Line, probably heading to New World right now. maybe when they cross paths, he could greet his lovable brother. this reminded him of a certain blond headed idiot that he also called his brother who was supposed to be with the revolutionaries… and finally he remembered his little sister who was in Dawn Island right now.

"Pops, you need to hear this, the marines have been active recently. This says that the three admirals are… chasing someone-yoi?" marco said as he looked at the newspaper in confusion, the whitebeard pirates who heard it also were in confusion, all three admirals targeting one person? How strong is this person? Ace took out the paper inside the letter.

"This said the Fleet Admiral has issued a huge bounty for the person they're targeting. Its been reported this person destroyed a whole island full of innocent people in East Blue and Fleet Admiral has confirm of her as a threat that needs to be taken out right away-yoi" marco said as he continued reading, whitebeard was listening in, a new rookie that caught the government attention. Everyone was wondering who it was. no one noticed how ace looked pale as he read his letter, the grip on the letter could easily rip it apart but he kept on reading it.

"Oh, they gave the bounty. Wow, for a starter bounty, this girl has a high bounty… she looks a bit too young though-yoi" marco said, vista moved and held ace's right shoulder to ask him what was wrong. Ace by now had sweat on his forehead. Jozu and izo who were curious peeked at the newspaper to see the bounty.

 **WANTED**  
A picture of a young blond girl, her face was looking at the camera with confusion, a curious glimmer in her big adorable eyes, she was wearing some sort of short sundress that looked slightly dirty, the picture was taken similar to how robin's was taken but instead of a distrusting look, she had a curious look with her lips slightly parted.  
 **ONLY ALIVE  
LUCY  
B 150,000,000**

"Oh my, this girl is so young, don't you agree marco?" izo said, marco nodded then showed the wanted poster to whitebeard who looked at it in with a slight frown.

"Where is she located right now?" ace asked shakily as he lowered the letter, this gained the immediate attention from all the commanders except vista who was still holding ace's shoulder.

"She was last seen at the starting of paradise-yoi" marco said as he eyed ace. thatch looked at the wanted poster and commented.

"She looks really young eh? Around 17 or 18?" thatch estimated.

"16 actually" ace said. Thatch looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Ace put the letter on the table and started to panic.

"What happened, I thought jiji was hiding her, but then she said jiji exposed her, should I go to her? maybe I should." Ace talked to himself as sweat covered his forehead, he gripped the table as he mumbled unheard things. vista shook his shoulder to gain his attention but ace didn't reply. Everyone was slightly worried now, they've never seen him like this. Ace looked pale.

"Ace, whats up?" thatch asked as he stare at ace in wonder. "Ace-yoi?" marco called, ace didn't answer. "Hey ace? what are you mumbling about? Are you okay?" vista asked as he tried to shook ace's shoulder to gain his attention.

"That's it!" ace said out loud. The commanders blinked in confusion and worry. Ace turned to whitebeard and said "Pops I need to leave for a bit, its an emergency, I need to head to paradise!" ace immediately stood up and staggered but he couldn't stand and almost tripped if it wasn't for vista who held ace, ace looked more paler now.

"Striker, I need my striker!" ace shouted as he tried to stand but vista didn't release him, whitebeard furrowed his brows in confusion, what on earth could make ace sudden rush. That letter?

"Calm down-yoi!" marco shouted as he pushed ace down to the table and forced him to sit on the seat. the commanders helped marco hold ace down as he struggled and manage to overthrow some of the commanders. Whitebeard was starting to get more worried over ace.

"Marco, the letter that ace received, read it, we need to know what's going on" whitebeard said, marco took the crumpled letter that was on the table and read it.

 _Hi Ace-nii,  
I already entered Grand L_ _ine! Isn't that great? I'm sorry I broke our promise. Something happened and now some weird people are chasing me. Dawn Island is destroyed by something that weirdo wearing a red suit called 'buster call'? I island jumped to another island but this weird guy wearing yellow suit was able to follow me! another weird guy wearing some kind of vest and a sleeping mask froze the sea. If the guy didn't try to kill me, I would have commented on how cool it is! Those three were wearing some kind of 'absolute justice' jackets. The red suit guy can shoot out magma from his hands! Ace what do I do, I'm in Grand Line but I cant find luffy and that yellow bright guy is following my every move. I don't know where jiji is at. A gut feeling is telling me not to use my powers, there's weird marine ships following me. I don't know where I am. That's all I can say for now, I need to island jump, that weirdo yellow bling bling guy is getting to close to the island._

 _from Lucy D N-_ _w-e_

"Her name is scribbled, she was rushing-yoi" marco said, then turned to look at ace.

"This lucy, is your sister?!" thatch shouted in shock, the commanders already released ace, ace was now deflated with his head on the table. The commanders were all startled.

"Did… she say… weirdo wearing a red suit? And the guy can shoot out magma from his hands? As in… Admiral Akainu?!" jozu asked with with hand on his chin and a frown adorn his face.

"Uh… weirdo… wearing a vest and a sleeping mask that… froze the sea? Is that… Admiral Kuzan?" namur questioned. This… was getting more serious… whitebeard was looking at his sons more worriedly. Ace didn't move at all.

"THEY TRIED TO KILL LUCY!" ace shouted as he stood up, shocking thatch so much he fell down on haruta. Ace started to run for the deck but namur and vista and a few other whitebeard pirates tackled him and pinned him, he trashed and threw most of the whitebeard pirates off as he growled, he looked pale and concerned, mostly worried. the commanders were worried about ace's little sister. A sixteen year old girl is on the run in grandline with three admirals on her tail.

"Ace, calm down, we want to help you but you have to let us figure this out-yoi" marco said as he took a glance at his captain or father figure. Whitebeard held his chin and looked at ace worriedly. They must want something, found out something about her that was so valuable that they destroyed an island and publicly chased after her.

"Son, tell me… your sister, is there something she had that would cause all of this chaos? The marines are chasing after her in a rush, she must have something they want or she knows something." Whitebeard's voice boomed out, ace slowly stopped trashing and sat up, his head bowing down as if in shame. His hands gripping his messy raven hair.

"My sister… she…" ace wanted to say but he bit his lip, he trusted them, they were his family, his father figure and his brothers were right in front of him. yet he was so afraid to reveal her to them, she was his little sister, his weird little sister…

But he knew he needed their help, if he need them to help him, he need to tell them about lucy!

"She's not a devil fruit user but she has this… ability…" ace chuckle sadly. Such a great ability. Marco raised an eyebrow in confusion but kept quiet, letting him continue.

"She has this… gamer ability… at least that's what she says, she can do everything a 'gamer' can do. She can't get wounded because she said she had something called a… health bar that depletes when she takes damage. It's a unique power or ability I think, she doesn't use it often but I've seen the things she's done. Like I said, she can 'heal' injuries that you wont believe." Ace said solemnly. This got the attention of most of the whitebeard crew, even whitebeard himself.

"…what?" namur said, this is big. Something like healing doesn't come often, or ever. And to even know something like this is like secret information.

"Healing as in… what-yoi?" marco asked sceptically, to know the extent of her 'ability'.

"She can heal bullet wound in mere second, heal severe wounds also, I don't exactly know what's her extent but she and heal common illness like cold…" ace tilted his head to the side thinking, then he hit his fist in his palm as if remembering something "Oh right! She can revive dead people! Like… if that guy is dead for a few minutes, she can… like… start back his heart" ace said cheerfully. The whole ship was silent, so silent that they could hear a pin drop.

" **SHE CAN WHAT?!"**

[Where lucy is at]

A sixteen year old blond sneezed softly, lucy looked around suspiciously after she sneezed, she didn't feel any cold about to come… maybe someone's talking about her. a breeze came through and her long blond hair gently fly behind her, lucy shut her eyes by instinct, her sundress followed fluttering slightly against the breeze. Lucy was wearing a slightly dirty white sundress that reached her thighs, her heart shaped face completed her curvaceous body that looked too mature to fit her adorable face. she was wearing sandals similar to luffy's. she ignored the lustful stares she was getting from the males and jealous stares from the females.

"Where the heck am I… hm… judging from how fast I went, I might have an hour before that bling bling weirdo appears on this island… and I don't even know what island I'm on" lucy sweat drop as she mumbled to herself, she knew her brother luffy, already set sail and is supposed to be somewhere in Grand Line but she didn't know where her other two brothers are at and she currently, desperately need a place to lay low. Lucy grumbled under her breath at how annoying the marines are and constantly wondered why the hell they're after her. she looked around at the people around her, they had levels above their heads and their names next to their heads.

"…Status window" lucy whispered, a peach orange-ish status bar appeared in front of her.

 **Name: Lucy D Newgate  
Job: The Gamer  
Level: 960  
Title: The Abomination**

 **HP: 48000/48000  
MP: 47950/47950**

 **STR: 20,000  
VIT: 2,840  
AGI: 5,660  
INT: 15,340  
WIS: 4,160  
LUCK: 980**

 **Elemental Affinity  
Lightning: 2,020  
Water: 1,970  
Earth: 1,930**

 **Point: 0  
Money: 16,700 Beli**

She let out a tired sigh as she stare at her title, even after 12 year that title was still the same… she could only hope that no one would know about her title, even she didn't know why she had that title. She was supposed to set sail at the age of 17 where she'll travel the world… but under a dumb buster call, the island was destroyed… Dandan and the other bandit… even Makino… she's pretty sure none of them survived…

Lucy paused in her step, the air just shifted, someone is strong is here on the island but it didn't feel like its marines… pirates? She could feel the villagers hurryingly to their houses for shelter. Lucy continued back her laid back walking, not like she cared that pirates came to the island, she just need to know where she's at and head to the next island before that weirdo yellow marine comes. Lucy saw a running villager heading to his house his level was level 2 and his name was john. she narrowed her eyes and whispered "…Observe"

A light greyish status window of the man appeared.

 **Name: John (unimportant character)  
Job: Baker  
Sex: Male  
Position: the only baker in the whole village  
Title: John The Baker  
Level: 2  
Age: 39  
Race: Human  
Attributes: None  
STR: 3  
AGI: 11  
VIT: 5  
INT: 4  
WIS: 2  
LUCK: 2  
Status: Rushing  
His rushing home for safety to comfort himself at the news of pirates docking in the village. He's a coward.  
Emotion: worry, fear, concern, cowardice**

Lucy stared at the damn status window. Of course pirates dock here, its an island, they need to restock! Lucy continued walking and her attempts to ask the villagers where she's at or what's the island name is thrown to hell because they would ignore her or run away from her. this was getting tiring for lucy because she really needs to know where she's at before she can island jump. Until she spots a tall and muscular man who was wearing some sort of captain hat walking in the empty street with his back towards her. she saw his level above his head and he seemed strong!

[ **Captain X Drake** ]  
Lv 84 X Drake

she seem to forget the fact that she can easily use observe on the man.

"Ah, excuse me! Mister!" lucy called out softly as she jogged to the man, the man turned at her calling and she could see his full appearance. He looked to be around 230+cm(I actually checked) tall, of course a goddamn huge man against a 168cm girl. How _great._

The man was wearing a mask under his captain hat, his orange hair showing under his captain hat, and a X shaped scar on his chin. Lucy lightly jogged to the man who stopped and stare at her. her sandals tapped the ground as she reached the man.

"Pardon me, can I ask what island this is and where it is in Grand Line?" lucy asked politely, her owlish milky brown eyes stare up to the man who was clearly 1/3 taller than her. the man stare intently at her before answering.

"This island's name is Mara, it's supposed to be somewhere in the middle of Grand Line… girl, what's your name and why aren't you afraid of me" the orange haired man asked, he was still staring intently down at the small blond girl. Lucy tilt her head cutely.

"Eh… my name's lucy. thank you for telling me where I am, and to answer your last question, why should i?" lucy asked, her unanswered question rang in the air… _because I've seen worse things…_ the man observed lucy who was grinning at him.

"Ne oldman, why don't you tell me your name?" lucy asked happily. The man's eye brow twitch. She still didn't answer his question but it wouldn't harm anyone if he tells her his name. maybe scare her away? Yep.

"Kid, I'm not an Oldman, I'm 31(before timeskip). My name's Drake." Drake answered sternly to lucy. lucy put a finger on her chin as if thinking. Then smiled brightly, drake felt like his dazzled.

"Drake-ossan, your older than me!" lucy giggled as she circled him innocently and stopped in front of him. drake's eye brow twitched again at being called old man, he fully observed the girl in front of him. blond long hair that's fanning around her, a heart shaped face, pale skin like his, wearing a short sundress, slender arms that looks and possibly is soft, huge breast estimating around F sized, curved hip that looks soft also, slender thighs to her delicate feet that was guarded by sandals.

"Hey drake-ossan, why are you here? Are you a pirate? Where's everyone?" he snapped out of his observation when her question registered to his mind, next thing he knows the cute girl had closed the distance between them and was now staring at his face from his chest. He backed away subtly.

"Yes I'm a pirate. How do you not know where everyone is? Their probably in their houses. _Scared shitless_ " he said, and mumbled the last part. Lucy was looking at him and even with her bright smile, he couldn't read her. what was her purpose? And why the hell was he answering her questions.

"Ne drake-o-" he cut her off.

"Drake only" he stressed the word to the blond girl.

"Okay, drake. Would you buy me cotton candy?" lucy asked innocently. Drake blinked dumbfounded.

"What"

[Where luffy was at]

"Achoo!" luffy sneezed. Unfortunately for usopp, it was directed at him. Usopp shrieked in horror when his covered in snot and ran around the deck, zoro opened his one eye from sleeping to look at luffy.

"Oi luffy, you catching a cold?" zoro asked with one eye brow raised. Luffy scratched his head in confusion with his straw hat ending up on his neck.

"I feel like I want to kill someone" luffy said, this paused all movement on the thousand sunny. They were almost at New World.

"Ah, the feeling is gone. Meh" luffy walked into the ship shouting 'MEAT' while the members on the deck were still frozen from what luffy said. The clueless luffy, wanted to kill someone?! Chopper, nami and usopp were gaping in shock, zoro's one eye was opened wide in surprise, brook stopped playing his violin in favour of letting his jaw hit the deck, robin had her eye brows raised in surprise. they all wondered if the world was ending.

[Where sabo was at]

Sabo rearranged the files that he was done on his desk, he grabbed his pen and began to write another report. Hack and koala were both in the main office with him, koala lazily reading a report file as hack write down another report next to sabo. Sabo suddenly gripped the pen until it cracked and broke under his hand, this got hacks attention.

"Sabo?" he asked, the ink dropped on the report sabo was doing, his face was shadowed by his top hat. Koala looked up from her reading to see a very serious looking sabo.

" _S_ _omeone's flirting with lucy….._ " sabo hissed lowly to himself, hack and koala were both confused at sabo, he was mumbling.

[Where lucy was at]

"Thanks drake!" lucy said cheerfully beside him as she nibbled on the huge cotton candy. Drake face palmed, why the hell did he buy her cotton candy?! He was supposed to wait for the log pose to update but the blond lucy girl was somewhat entertaining him, her smile brightens up his day, or how she seems so attractive in her own way, she didn't even seduce him! she was just too cheery for her own good… and his own good, not that he would say it out loud. Suddenly they both heard running that was headed towards them, drake spun around to face his crew who looked panic, lucy turned not as fast as drake, she stared at the panicked man while nibbling her cotton candy.

"Captain Drake! There's marines on the dock near the ship!" on of the crew member shouted, drake immediately took action, he waved to lucy to hide and commanded his crew.

"Get ready to set sail, if they start firing, we fight back!" he ordered, drake and his crew rushed to his pirate ship, not noticing how lucy's eyes spark slightly as she quietly observed the man, a mysterious smile on her lips.. She walked calmly towards where drake docked his ship, since he was nice enough to buy her cotton candy, maybe she can help him a bit. Her sundress fluttered slightly as her sandals tapped the ground, the sound slightly resonating through the empty street.

He didn't expect this much marine battle ship to surround the island, almost as if a buster call was ready to be set off, he also didn't expect to hear all three admirals were on the island, he hoped the beautiful companion he was with didn't get into any trouble while he was on the island but he couldn't go check for himself because he needed to make sure his crew is safe. He made sure his crew were on the ship but just before he could even reach the ladder to his ship, he felt a strong. STRONG. Kick on his stomach that sent him flying to a tree nearby, breaking the tree and the trees behind it.

[ **Admiral Kizaru** ]  
Lv229 Borsalino

"Ooohhhh, what's a pirate like you doing hereeee? Nonethelesssss, I haveee to kill youuu neeeeee" kizaru appeared in his bright light form, his sunglasses glint under the sunlight as he gave drake a crooked smile, drake's crew shouted for their captain. Kizaru's finger glowed and he fired his light beam towards drake but missed/not/ he aimed slightly higher and it caused a huge explosion to the forest behind drake. Drake got up and was ready to fight in this losing battle… until….

"Hey! Weirdo Bling Bling Ossan!" a voice called out. A voice called out? That _voice_! Drake snapped his head towards the sound of the blond girl, kizaru turned his head towards her with his eyebrow raised in surprise.

A blond girl was in the air waving her hand as a greeting, the air started to tense, her grin looked feral and her eyes were shadowed. Drake's eyes widen, she was standing in the air! Her sundress was following the wind of the sea, it blew slightly. And her hair followed suit.

"Ooooi, little girl, don't you know the world is looking for you neeee?" kizaru pulled his words as he gaze at the blond girl that was smiling at him. drake didn't know what was happening, kizaru shifted his finger to point at lucy, his finger started to light up getting ready to shoot at her, drake felt dread in his stomach as he watch the two in the tense air. He wanted to pull her away, but she was far away from him. Lucy raised her head slightly and a slight glint showed in her eyes. he could hear shouting, marines were heading their way, he needed to get out of there, what the hell was admirals doing here?!

"Lucy! get away from here!" drake shouted out, his serious tone gone, now panicking, the girl didn't mean anything to him but he felt the need for her to be safe. Lucy turned to drake slightly and winked at him with a calm smile. The light on kizaru's fingers shone brighter and in a blink of an eye the light beam was spiralling towards lucy, drake's hand stretch towards lucy in shock. His eyes widen when he sees the light beam heading towards lucy in a flash.

"Mana shield" he heard a whisper, but he couldn't confirm where he heard it. the next thing he knew the lucy was in a circular clear blue thing, the light hit the shield and the air shook, drake got hit by the shock wave, he closed his face with his arms and ground his feet in the ground but the shock wave was too strong, he was being pushed backward, the tree's were pushed backwards also but they were uprooted instantly. The ship was hit with the shock wave also, the ship tilted to the side and the drake pirates shouted and screamed in shock.

[ **Mana Shield (Active) LvMAX** ]  
Able to handle mana, allows user to create a circular sphere that block attacks and impacts.

The light dimmed and lessen, kizaru was staring at an uninjured lucy who was staring back at kizaru boredly. Lucy showed him the middle finger and snickered.

"Bwahahaha! Sorry weirdo bling-bling ossan, I'm going to head to the next island, and there's nothing you can do about it~" lucy sing sang to kizaru with a smirk, drake was pushed a few miles away but he stared wide eyes at the girl that looked so innocent. The girl that was leaving the island, the girl that was doing this _for him_

"Oi, drake, this is just a thanks for the cotton candy!" lucy just grinned and jumped in the air, kizaru's smirk was thrown off, he used the denden mushi on his wrist and called on the other marines. Drake was still staring at the spot where lucy used to stand, she really was doing this for him. for a goddamn cotton candy!

"I'm going to follow her, track me right now and head out neeeeeee" kizaru said lazily, his body burst in light and supposedly followed lucy. drake's crew rushed to him to help him, they need to move, especially since they have a chance to get away from the marines.

[Where lucy is at]

Lucy's leg gracefully landed on the beach, her sandal made a noise when it reached the sandy beach. She looked around and saw a town nearby, she fast walk to the town through the forest even after the tree's scrape her leg, it'll just heal itself. She knew this. The only thing that showed to other's that she's been in a forest is her sundress was slightly tattered and more dirty. She walked out of the forest and saw more people bustling in the town, the town was slightly bigger than the previous one. She wondered where exactly did she end up in.

"Ah crap… I might have ended up in another route… damnit" lucy whispered softly to herself. She walked towards a man that had long wild blond hair that falls down to his thighs. She noticed the man was yet again another tall one. He looked around 195cm. Lucy tapped his shoulder lightly to gain his attention and the man turned towards her.

This was when lucy noted, the man was wearing a plain, white and light blue helmet with many holes in it. He was tall and muscular. He looked weird but she knows a lot of people are weird also.

[ **Massacre Soldier Killer** ]  
Lv 71 Killer

"Pardon me sir, can I know the name of this island and the position of this island in Grand Line?" lucy smiled brightly politely to the man. The man was silent and she could feel he was silently observing her to see if she was a threat. Lucy sweat drop when he didn't answer.

After a minute, killer deemed that this small blond girl wasn't a threat, he pointed to a sign that said 'Welcome to Sun Village' lucy blinked and nodded to the masked man, thinking he couldn't speak.

"Thank you sir" lucy grinned brightly, killer turned and walked away… only to be followed by lucy, lucy was right behind him, following him like a lost puppy. Killer stopped a few feet causing lucy to bump into his broad back. He turned and stare down at lucy, as if telling her to get lost but lucy was holding her forehead and grinning at him.

"I got bored, just felt like following you" lucy said as if there was nothing in the world bothering her/ignoring the fact the whole world is searching for her/ killer just stares at her until he noticed something, a few men were eyeing her. he then fully noted that she looked very young and very curvy for a young girl and might(YES) attract unwanted attention.

"Ne, ne Mr blue mask, why are you wearing a mask?" lucy asked as she pointed to his mask, he felt the urge to hit her head upside but refrained from doing it. he was still watching the group of men that was coming near them, not noticing him but staring at the girl.

Killer moved closer to what he thinks is an idiotic blond girl and grasp her small slender arm that clearly is too small for his hand and pulled her behind him, his other hand pressed his hand guard and a very long scythe appeared. He looked at the now scared men who were staring at him. he didn't notice how lucy looked at the group of men with a blank look. _Heh level 2-3 weaklings_

"Scram" he growled, the group of men went running away from the two blonds. Killer detached his scythe and was about to walk away until the small bundle of happiness appeared again.

"Wow! How did you intimidate those guys?! Cool! And you can talk! I thought you were mute!" lucy bounced around happily, killer sweat drop. Lucy landed right in front of him.

"My name's Lucy! what's yours, Mr Blue Mask?" lucy asked. Killer somehow felt the urge to hit her upside again. he really _really_ didn't know why he hasn't killed her yet. Is it because of pure boredom? Probably.

"Killer" he groused out. He walked pass her and tried to shake her off but she kept on following him. He couldn't stop the nagging behind his mind about her name, something about her name. And the feeling of a strong predator watching him. He constantly glanced around but see no threat.

Lucy started to annoy killer by asking weird questions, finally to his relief, lucy disappeared but his relief didn't last longer because lucy popped up again wearing a new sundress that wasn't tattered and was holding two cups of carrot sticks. She practically shoved the one cup to him and started nibbling one carrot stick. Killer looked down to the small cup in his hand that was filled with carrot sticks. A simple gesture? He took one and eat it while wearing his mask, he noticed that the girl didn't even looked at him weirdly.

"Ne killer? Why are you on this island?" lucy asked as her sandals clipped and clanked softly. Killer glanced at her, knowing she couldn't see him staring at her.

"I'm a pirate, I needed to restock…" he wasn't going to tell her that his captain, kid would kill the whole town. He watch her finished her carrot sticks and stopped, he also stopped beside her, both blonds ignoring the bustling people around them. Lucy's smile suddenly became straight and all the cheerful mood she had somehow vanished. Killer tensed.

"Hm… you're a pirate? That would be bad if the admiral's encounter you now… your not strong enough killer-san…" she said mysteriously, her face was shadowed, a small quirk in her smile. Killer heard her say that and mentally preparing himself if she was a threat.

"You seem interesting Mr blue mask, I need to leave so you wont die, bye bye!" lucy suddenly disappeared from beside him, he strained his hearing to hear where she was at and heard a familiar clank of her sandal, he snapped his head towards the roof that was further away from him. He saw her jumping easily in a long distance, he knew he couldn't catch up to her. she didn't give out an aura of danger but now she's running away because she said she didn't want him to die. He's so confused. A tap on the shoulder got him turning to face the culprit with a hand on his shoulder, ready to punch the man who dared to touch him. He came face to face with his crew mate wire.

"Woah killer! Calm down! Boss, is calling for all of us" wire said as he raised both of his hands in a defensive gesture. Killer nodded mutely and walked with wire to the ship, he couldn't forget that weird encounter with the blond headed cutie and he would also report to his captain about it… rub it in his face that his first mate went on a date.


	2. the second letter

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Chapter 2: The second letter

[Third person view]

Ace was now tied with sea stone cuff on his hands and sea stone chains tying him to the mast of moby dick. The whole crew except the commanders edge away as ace trashed tiredly against the mast, they gagged him with a piece of cloth but the glares he was giving to everyone is not a good sign to let him free. He would growl loudly, he would glare at anyone in front of him or walking pass him. Everyone. He's been tied up for 8 hours straight because whitebeard said he couldn't go and find his sister, he called up all the allies and told each and everyone of them to keep an eye out for the girl in the morning newspaper, she was very important and needed to be brought to the moby dick unharmed. While it gave ace such a huge relief, he just couldn't sit still until he has lucy in his hands, hugging her, making sure she's alive and well, listening to her saying how much she missed him, seeing her bright smile…

"Pops, I think ace is unconscious" someone shouted, this snapped his eyes open and he growled again, and the person who shouted back away with his hands raised in a surrender form with a sweat drop on his head. He continued trashing and cursing out words they couldn't even hear because of the gag.

Marco scratched his head with a lazy look, he took out the wanted poster from his pocket and looked at it again, at first he wanted to comment how hot she looked until ace made his comment about her being his sister. She looked young, especially young, as in younger than him by decades but he couldn't help and look at her face, she looked so confused in the bounty picture, it looked adorable. She looked adorable. But there's no way he was dying because ace murdered him.

"Marco, any news from our allies?" whitebeard asked marco, the other commanders were looking their ways also, wanting to know the answer. Marco sigh and folded the bounty then slid it in his pocket, not noticing how other commanders raised a brow at this but said nothing.

"No news pops, they haven't seen her, but most of them are in Grand Line and some just reached Grand Line-yoi" marco said calmly, ace was still trashing and whitebeard held his forehead thinking of ways to stop his fiery son from worrying so much. marco strolled towards ace and sat down next to him.

"Oi ace, why don't you tell us about this lucy girl-yoi" marco said lazily, he easily took off the gag while the other whitebeard pirates behind them were shaking their heads in fear. Afraid of what ace might shout and scream.

[where lucy is at]

"How the heck do I end up in these kind of places?!" lucy grumbled as she held an envelope in her hand, she tried to search for luffy but either she went into other routes or she never came to luffy's route, she was near the end of Grand Line and she couldn't find her brothers, she didn't know where to go, she had passed more than 30 island in total (strawhats been through 20, I checked) she passed weird islands even an island full of revolutionaries called Baltigo but she couldn't find any of them! Though the Baltigo one, she was forced to island jump in a hurry because kizaru was too close. Now she's in an unknown island full of green shrubs and trees with no sign of civilization…

She couldn't use Geppo for long, Geppo is the skill that helps her island jump, but at the price her legs being heavily exhausted at the force. It might not cause her any problem if she just jump a town distance… this is jumping island distance, a few days of jumping really is very tiring…

"skill list, geppo" lucy said softly, there was no one nearby but she would feel self-conscious if someone called her crazy about her abilities. A light pinkish red window appeared in front of her.

[ **Geppo Matery (Passive) Lv 89** ]  
A technique of a CP9, geppo allows user to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. This is used to cross great distances without touching the ground. 89% increase in speed. Enable to do Sky Walk that allows user to kick the air and jump higher, enable to do Blue Walk, allows user to travel at incredible speed, resulting traveling at least as fast as a fishman underwater.

Lucy gently tapped the window tiredly to dismiss it, she couldn't find her brother's at least she knows that her brother Ace is the captain on Spade pirates… at least the last she's heard of him… she looked up to the sky and saw a sea gull, putting her finger in her mouth, she whistled for the bird to descend, in a few seconds it cawed at her but fluttered down to the blond. She gave the confused sea gull the envelope and spoke with it, she could understand animals, just like luffy. She told it to find Portgas D Ace. The sea gull cawed and flew away towards where ace was at.

The island was empty from civilization so she decided it's a good place for her to rest for a bit before she island jump again. Her feet were tired. Lucy held her hair down as a sea breeze passed her sending her sundress to flutter against the breeze. She walked in the forest in search of shelter. Lucy looked up to the darkening sky with a sad sigh, her sandal crunch the grass as she walked aimlessly in.

"Ah… when ace, sabo and luffy finds out I'm not on Dawn Island… they'll probably kill me"

[where ace was at]

Its been hours already but ace hasn't stopped growling like an animal, the pirates that passed by him all flinch or shriek and ran away in fright. The commanders face palm. Its been a few hours already and night was upon them, ace hasn't had lunch or dinner but he didn't seem to care much. haruta and thatch were hiding behind whitebeard trying to act brave but failing horribly. Suddenly a miracle happened. ace was silent. This got the immediate attention of the commanders.

Marco rubbed his head tiredly, he tried to talk to ace but… he just growled at him and not talk to marco at all, the whole day he just growled and glared at every single one that came near him. but for him to suddenly stop and went silent got his attention, he looked at ace to see him staring at the night sky intently, marco shifted his gaze upward to the sky like all the commanders did only to blanch, another sea gull carrying an envelope?! It hasn't even been a day since the first envelope arrive. The sea gull flew down to ace who was staring at it. The letter was dropped and it flutter down towards ace.

"I'll be taking this-yoi" marco appeared right in front of ace and grabbed the letter in mid-air, he was careful enough not to crumple the poor letter. He flipped the paper and the same hand writing that wrote Portgas D Ace.

"Oi! Marco! That's Mine!" ace growled from where he was still tied up, staring upwards to his 'brother' marco, who by the way, had a lazy look on his face. He easily opened the envelop and began reading it.

 _To Ace-nii~  
hey ace! I'm so lost right now, I'm near the end of Grand Line, I think the end of Grand Line is at some island called Sabaody Archipelago, which I don't even know if I'm close to it or not. I met weird people, very weird people, I'm so exhausted, you wont believe how much island I jumped because of that weirdo bling bling Oldman, I'm supposed to be resting at this weird unpopulated island, those weirdo's are still chasing after me, I don't know how that bling bling guy keep on finding me. andddd I cant find luffy, at all. And I don't know where sabo is, and I don't know where you are. I think I'll try to shake the marines off me when I reach new world. P.s A nice weirdo guy bought me cotton candy! P.p.s I'm still lost right now. Weird._

Ace looked at the letter with his eyes wide. He fell in a narcolepsy attack while the other whitebeard pirates jaw drop at what ace's sister said.

"SHE'S ALMOST THROUGH GRAND LINE?! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A DAY! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" thatch shouted in shock, never has anyone go accomplish more than half of Grand Line in less than a day. But ace's little sister seems to have done it, her starting bounty being so high. The moby dick burst with shouts and questions unanswered. Whitebeard gestured to the whole crew to be silent while he think of what to do.

"Pops, this is…" jozu said, too shocked to finish the sentence, whitebeard hummed with a grin. marco sweat drop as he realize what kind of grin that is.

"I'm interested in this brat. Marco, make sure ace doesn't harm himself, I believe she'll enter new world by tomorrow and we'll easily find her. Bring me a denden mushi! I need to contact our allies!" whitebeards laugh boomed the whole ship, marco sigh as he unlocked the sea stone chains chaining ace to the mast, the narcolepsy man fell face forward with sea stone cuffs on his wrists. Everyone sigh at the snoring idiot.

"I think there's more to her powers than healing-yoi" marco said out loud, whitebeard and the other commanders looked at marco curiously.

"Think about it, she passed through Grand Line in less than a day and kizaru still haven't caught her, she must really be something-yoi"

[Where luffy is at]

"I cant believe this!" chopper said, he held the newspaper in his hand, it was night time and he didn't get to read the morning newspaper because they all went exploring in an island before Sabaody Archipelago, now that their back on the sunny, he was holding the news co paper with disbelief.

"What is it chopper?" nami asked, she looked at chopper from her map. Robin merely glance at chopper with a mysterious smile, luffy was eating all the meat and sanji was shouting at him from the kitchen, zoro hasn't moved from one place, sleeping. Chopper was shaking softly as he seethe at the newspaper.

"They're hunting a small girl! And her starting bounty is high, so now a lot of bounty hunters are probably after her! She looks innocent!" chopper said as he put the newspaper on the table next to the robin.

"Looks can be deceiving chopper" nami said trying to calm him down. What's this about a small girl with a bounty?

"They said she destroyed an island in East Blue! And because of that three admirals are chasing her! This just doesn't feel right!" chopper grumbled as he crossed his hands. Luffy appeared on deck, running out of the kitchen with a piece of meat in his mouth with a grin and a loud 'shishishi', sanji came out and sighed as he gave up on scolding luffy, he walked to chopper who looked slightly mad. Nami and robin looked at chopper slightly concerned, zoro merely opened his one eye to see what's the fuss about.

Chopper took out the bounty and stare at it intently. Luffy ran behind chopper and glanced at the bounty which made luffy freeze immediately, his infamous grin was wiped off his face and he stared at the bounty from behind chopper with a blank face. robin and zoro saw this, both jolted in slight shock as they watch luffy's face grew shadowed. Sanji went behind chopper to see the bounty also.

"Chopper, there's no need to react that badly, marines lie a lot in the news" sanji stated calmly… until he saw the picture "OH MY! WHOSE THIS GODDESS?!~" sanji's eyes turned into hearts and he clasp his hands together. His sweet moment didn't last long.

" _ **Don't talk about my sister like that**_ " sanji froze from his fawning moment, that growl… came from his childish captain, that was behind him… he knew luffy wouldn't hurt him… but why does it feels like he was being stared down by a undefeatable predator?! The entire crew turned to luffy in shock at the tone he used… sanji felt the weight on his back lift when he spun around, he faced a grinning luffy who was still chewing on a meat, the feeling of being stared down was gone and the tense air vanished.

"l-luffy?!" chopper exclaimed as he looked at his captain shakily, his hooves were slightly shaking, the bounty paper slip pass his hooves and flutter in the sea breeze, only for a rubber hand to snatch it. Luffy pulled back his hand and stared at the paper intently. Very intense, his whole face was unreadable as he chewed slowly. Nami decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Luffy, she's your sister?" nami asked. Luffy grinned again.

"Un! This is my sister, Lucy! I wonder why she's in grandline… she's still 16. COOL! She has a higher start bounty than me!" luffy said cheerfully, chopper looked at luffy carefully, same did nami, he didn't know about why her bounty is high… that's a big possibility he doesn't know.

"Luffy… your sister…" nami start. But paused at the overprotectiveness in his eyes when his attention was directed to her.

"What about my sister?" luffy asked bluntly. Robin decided to tell him.

"Captain-san, your sister destroyed an island and is currently being chased by the three admirals" robin stated calmly. luffy had a blank normal look.

"Oh okay" he said. The crew held their breath. luffy's brain finally processed the news.

" **Huh?!** "

[Where lucy was at]

"Inventory" lucy grinned as a peach coloured window appeared in front of her. She was in a cave at the side of a mountain. She was sitting crossed legged on the floor of the cave, a small fire in front of her that she successfully made, and she's proud of it. a success!

She pulled out a piece of meat that was bigger than her head and held it above the fire. There were a few clothes in her inventory but she preferred to wear her sundress, there was a half-eaten cotton candy that she got from drake-ossan. One piece of meat in a few slots. Some fruits, nothing much, she managed to get some stuff only, she was never prepared for something like this to happen. The scent of cooked meat hit her nose and she had a small drool at the corner of her lip.

Lucy slipped off her sandals, her tired feet refuses to move anymore. She reached for it and lightly held it and started massaging it. Her hand lightly glowed as she massaged it to relieve its fatigue and pain. She let out a small groan of satisfaction.

[ **Massage (passive) Lv 148** ]  
Allows user to take fatigue away from human

[Where sabo was at]

Sabo mentally panicked as he stared at his leader in front of the meeting room. Since the top marines were chasing an unknown person across Grand Line, dragon planned they get intel from Mariejoes. They already planned everything and dragon elaborated how to sneak in. Sabo didn't know what to do, when dragon said they chased a girl named lucy, which made a small voice behind his head scream at him. Then dragon pulled out a bounty and said this was the lucy girl and his brain went into a full blown panic. That was lucy. _HIS LUCY!_ After dragon finished, he question them.

"Any saying in this?" dragon's commanding voice rang in the room. Hack raised his hand, gaining the attention of everyone in the meeting.

"Dragon-san, at the start of the meeting you said the admirals were busy chasing an unknown person. Can we check why the admirals would want this person? What's so important that all three were ordered to go after this person?" hack questioned. Dragon looked opened his file and checked it. They had no intel or info on the person, only a name, a picture, and news that she destroyed an island in east blue.

"To answer why their possibly after her: they're after her power. She's 16 years old, she was on dawn island in east blue which is probably the island that was destroyed." Sabo detailed. Everyone at the table blinked as they owlish stared at him.

"Do you know her, sabo?" hack asked, dragon held his chin thinking about what sabo just said. Sabo nodded.

"She's my imouto" this paused everyone's thought. Imouto? Imouto?! Imouto=little sister?!

"Wait Wait Wait, the three admirals are chasing after your sister?!" koala gasped, sabo nodded again.

"What is her power?" dragon asked, the meeting table were full of whispers and gasps of the news.

"I don't… exactly know how to explain, she has… access to multiple er… hundreds of things… but I know the possible specific power their after that's in her" sabo explain as he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how to explain to them about lucy's power, it would take hours of explaining to even grasp the basic…

"What are they after?" hack asked, the murmuring stopped and everyone listened, wanting to know why also.

"Her healing powers" Sabo answered seriously. Everyone blinked, then the murmuring burst out again.

"Healing powers? What exactly do you mean? As in she's a healing devil fruit user?" koala asked, hack tapped the table with his finger in thought.

"She's not a devil fruit user, she can swim just fine. And by healing powers I mean she can 'heal' people" sabo stern the word 'heal' everyone had serious face's because they were trying to grasp the news.

"She can close severe wounds in a few seconds, and it'll look and feel as if it was never wounded at all. Scratches and bruises gone in seconds, bullet wounds, detached limbs. I've never seen the extent of her powers but she once told me that she could revive the dead… under the circumstances that the person is dead for only a few minutes." Sabo elaborated. He could hear all the gears turning in their heads and could feel the questions rising in their heads.

"She can revive the dead?! She can bring someone back to life! That's a useful ability!" someone at the table said, others nodded and more statements being built.

"If the government were to catch her, they might have that ability" another stated calmly, murmurs began to be louder.

"To be able to recover that fast in battles… oh my!" another exclaimed. Sabo rubbed his back neck again, they don't need to know about her other ability's right?

"Sabo, how do you know she can revive someone who has passed away? You said she told you that she could, but have you ever seen her do this?" dragon asked, the table quieted yet again and stared at sabo who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Which somewhat surprise them a bit.

"Well you see… I'm the person she brought back to life"

[where ace was at]

He face planted on the table in the galley, worrying his brothers who were glancing at him. it was morning now, a day had passed since the letter came, ace now didn't try to jump off the ship and listen to whitebeards order of staying. The other commanders tried to cheer him up but he just sulked on the table. Marco sat next to the face planted boy and glanced at his father figure then to his little brother.

"Ace, why don't you tell me a bit about your sister-yoi?" marco asked, ace raised his head slightly and glared at the pineapple head who had a lazy look on his face. marco raised his hands in defence and continued "woah, I don't mean harm, I meant I wanted to know a bit of who she is to you, like her past, or what she did, or how she met you-yoi"

Ace glare lessen and he put his chin on the table and looked at marco.

"Fine…." Thatch fist pumped in the air behind ace and scoot over closer to listen also, not realize that now a lot of the whitebeard pirates were scooting over to hear about ace's sister.

 _[F;ashback]_

 _Ace and Sabo were 8 years old, Luffy was 5. Luffy already had his straw hat and his gomu gomu powers. They already made the treehouse on the tallest and most sturdiest tree they chose. It was supposed to be a normal morning when the three of them jumped out of the window of the treehouse and landed skilfully on the ground and ran to find breakfast._

 _It was supposed to be a normal morning, while hunting, sabo and ace ran forward to find a target when luffy saw something. It was behind the bushes moving away from where he was and it was enough for the small idiotic brother to run that way instead of following his older brothers._

 _What he saw peaked his curiosity, he slowed down and peeked from the bushes at the thing he saw. a small girl, he stared at her yellow hair that was slightly glowing to him, her back was facing him and he saw how her clothes looked, a small tattered and dirty sundress. She was barefooted. He watched her walk slightly and looked at a direction. He was about to jump and shout at how cool her hair looks until a boar comes barrelling out and charged at her. Luffy let out a shouted and flailed his hands upwards to warn her._

 _BANG_

 _A loud crash resonated through the clearing where the girl was standing, Luffy's eyes turned into stars as he looked at the blond girl, she was holding out a fist that knocked the boar into the ground in front of her, clearly caused the crater, the boar was K.O_

" _SUGOIIII!" luffy jumped out of the bushes, scaring the small girl. Luffy bounced to her and poked the boar with stars in his eyes. he snapped his head to the blond girl who took a step back._

" _HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! FIGHT ME!" luffy yelled to the sky, the small blond girl staggered back at how weird luffy is._

 _[…]_

 _At the same time, two older brothers paused when they feel the urge to hit their little brother, they turned their head only to see a missing little brother._

" _LUFFY?!" that was sabo_

" _I KNEW HE DID SOMETHING!" that was ace_

 _The two then ran around to find their little brother that has a high possibility of killing himself and no chance of hunting at all. They could hunt later, right now they need to find their idiotic little brother._

 _[…]_

 _Luffy stared at the small girl that was hiding behind a tree in front of him. Her owlish eyes looked adorable, and her blond hair looked slightly messed but still radiated the same glowing colour that peaked his interest._

" _Why are you hiding?" luffy asked bluntly, the boar was next to him still in the punch crater that the small girl created. The girl looked like it was confused at what he was saying. She didn't say anything. Luffy grinned._

" _My name's Monkey D Luffy! The future Pirate King!" luffy yelled with his hands on his hip, the girl blinked her owlish eyes._

" _My… name… Lucy..." the small girl said softly, luffy blinked at her._

" _I like your voice!" Luffy said bluntly and bounced to the girl behind the tree. Lucy tensed a bit and slightly start shaking. Luffy didn't notice this and jumped next to her. lucy edge away cautiously._

" _How old are you?! I'm 5!" luffy grinned and edged nearer to the small girl that was a few inches shorter and smaller than him._

" _..f-four…" lucy answered nervously, luffy laughed his 'shishishishi' laugh. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly, making lucy hide behind another tree near to him and peeked at him._

" _Ah, I'm hungry!" luffy whined as he pat his stomach. Lucy blinked and looked like she was thinking of something, luffy turned and was about to walk away until a small hand tugged his wrist that was holding a pipe._

" _Want… to… hunt with… me? i'm… alone" lucy said softly, luffy looked at her then grinned again. He grabbed her hand and ran to the clearing again._

" _ADVENTURE!" he yelled, his hand that was gripping the pipe fist pumped to the sky, lucy staggered behind him a bit._

 _[…]_

" _LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU! LUFFY!" sabo shouted as he and ace jumped branch from branch, they haven't seen a single strand of hair from the rubber boy and it was making the two brothers panic. It's been a while since luffy went missing, and the two brothers are almost at the point where they tear apart the whole jungle to find their brother._

 _They jumped a few more times until they saw a small clearing further ahead, they jumped from branch to branch and stopped when they saw luffy at the clearing with another person._

 _About 5 newly killed boar were in the middle of the clearing, and next to the boar's was luffy staring at a small girl that was slightly smaller than him with stars in his eyes, holding a dead bunny upside down to luffy, her back was to the two brothers and they did the one thing that came to mind. Protect luffy from the stranger._

" _LUFFY!" the two shouted, they jumped into action and raised their pipes above their heads to the small girl. The small girl managed to turn her head slightly before a pipe came down on her hand that was holding out the bunny, forcing her to drop the bunny. Sabo thrust his pipe to the side, where it hit her stomach and sent her flying to a tree slightly far from the three._

" _LUCY!" luffy shouted, he was about to run to the girl, but ace and sabo gripped his shoulder and rushed to check if he was okay or not, slightly beaten and scratched though._

" _Luffy! Are you okay?!" sabo gripped his shoulder again. ace pulled back a fist and bonked luffy's head upside._

" _Why did you run off you idiot!" ace shouted with shark teeth._

" _Ace and sabo hit lucy!" luffy shouted and pointed to where the tree had been unrooted by the force of being knocked over by the small girl._

" _Lucy?" the two questioned._

" _Un! Lucy! She helped me get breakfast for us!" luffy turn his head towards the tree only to see the small girl running away into the deeper part of the forest while holding her stomach._

" _Ah! Why is lucy running away!" luffy shouted confused. The two brothers looked at luffy, and the food next to him and each other. They just hit someone helping luffy. They both cringe at the thought._

" _Luffy, what exactly did… lucy do?" sabo asked. Luffy looked at them with a frown._

" _Lucy saved me from being hit by boars! Then said she didn't need any of it so she wanted to give me all of it! then she said she would make sure I wont die!" ace and sabo cringe again, okaaayyyy, that really was an unarmed person just helping luffy._

" _Hey! Don't blame us for trying to save you! We thought she wanted to hurt you!" ace shouted back to luffy, sabo face palmed._

" _Lucy said she was lonely!" luffy shouted and flail his arms. This got sabo's attention again._

" _Haaa, enough ace, luffy. Why don't we take all of these back to dandan's for food" sabo asked, this got the attention of the two immediately._

" _FOOD!" luffy shouted excitedly, sabo chuckled at his little brother as ace sigh irritated but had a ghost smile on his lips._

 _[…]_

" _why don't you tell us about lucy?" sabo asked as they carried the dead animals, sabo and ace each dragged two boars, leaving luffy with one and a bunny._

" _Lucy's weird! She had you hair sabo! But it was glowingggg! So cool! And she's so strong!" luffy said excitedly._

" _Glowing hair?" sabo asked slightly in disbelief. Ace scoffed._

" _She's a girl, girl's aren't strong" ace grumbled. Luffy stuck out his tongue at ace._

" _But lucy's strong! She killed these guys with one punch!" luffy's fist pumped up in the air as if an example of what lucy did. Ace raised one brow in disbelief._

" _Yeah, right" ace scoffed._

" _Lucy's so nice! She caught the bunny I was trying to catch for me!" luffy grinned, sabo and ace looked back at luffy, they mentally told themselves to be nice to the girl if they meet her again._

" _She looks too young to be in the forest like us, right ace?" sabo said, ace kept quiet._

" _Oh! Lucy's 4!" luffy said when he heard sabo, which caused the two to look at each other then at luffy_

 _[…]_

 _A few days passed, ace was heading to the cliff where he would have a view of the sea. Sabo walking next to him and luffy bouncing behind them… well he was until he jumped and ran towards a bush._

" _LUCY! HEY!" the two heard luffy shout before he jumped to the bush, the two immediately rushed to follow luffy. The pushed aside the bushes to see luffy standing in front of a slightly smaller girl, they couldn't believe their eyes, her hair really was slightly glowing against the sun. she didn't look beaten or scratched at all but her clothes did, they noted that she was bare footed. Lucy had a small smile on her lips as she listened to luffy's nonstop chattering. She looked happy to see luffy even without greeting him back._

 _Ace and Sabo walked towards Luffy, lucy noticed their appearance and edge to luffy in fear, luffy looked at lucy who got closer to him and was right in front of his chest with confusion, then turned to look at who she was looking at. He saw ace and Sabo walking to him so he grinned and waved at them._

" _Ace! Sabo!" Lucy slightly cling behind luffy as luffy called out to his brothers, the two noticed it even if luffy didn't and paused. Luffy turned his head to lucy in confusion again._

" _Haah? Why're you shaking lucy?" luffy asked bluntly, lucy still didn't stop clinging to luffy._

" _Afraid… hurt… lucy" she said, she then dashed off, luffy yelled her name but she didn't stop running. Luffy tried to chase after her but it didn't last because he face planted to the ground when he tripped. Ace and sabo looked at the way the girl ran. she really could run fast. They were tempted to go after her but luffy was still face planted in the dirt, not moving. So they had to check on him._

 _[…]_

 _Lucy really didn't want to tell them that she could see their levels on their heads. Actually, she's afraid of them because of their monstrosity levels. They were only a few years older, and luffy was one year older! But they had the most highest level on the island! Lucy recalled their levels._

 _The one that was hyper, wearing a straw hat  
_ _ **Future Pirate King**_ _  
Lv 15 Monkey D Luffy_

 _The calm one that had a top hat, also the one that hit her  
_ _ **Freedom Seeker**_ _  
Lv 21 Sabo Outlook_

 _The one with freckles and a mean glare, also the one that hit her  
_ _ **Son Of Gol D Roger**_ _  
Lv21 Portgas D Ace_

 _Everyone she had encountered were never that high. The highest level she's seen before them was level4, and that was from an old man!_

 _Lucy trudge up the tree she was sleeping on, it was too dangerous to sleep on the ground with all the dangerous animals… she may be strong… but she was still a girl, alone in the woods._

" _Status window" she whispered, a peach orange-ish status bar appeared in front of her._

 _ **Name: Lucy D Newgate  
Job: The Gamer  
Level: 1  
Title: The Abomination**_

 _ **HP: 50/50  
MP: 0/0**_

 _ **STR: 60  
VIT: 5  
AGI: 12  
INT: 10  
WIS: 3  
LUCK: 20**_

 _ **Elemental Affinity  
Lightning: 100  
Water: 80  
Earth: 10**_

 _ **Point: 0  
Money: 0 Beli**_

 _She was weak, her level was only 1, even with extraordinary strength…_

 _Drip_

 _A drop of water hit her nose, the night sky was filled with clouds, a breeze passed her not that she minded, she wouldn't get any injury if she's hurt, she knew this. Her powers wouldn't even let her get a scratch. It would deplete her 'health bar' but soon recover when she wakes up. More drops of water appeared and lucy slowly closed her eyes and hugged her knees against the bark of the tree. The leaves being her only shelter._

 _The branch shifted and lucy snapped her eyes open to see a shocked looking sabo who was crouching on her branch. She tensed as sabo blinked. The down pour increased its intensity, sabo looked drenched and lucy who was also drenched looked ready to jump to another tree and run._

 _Sabo blinked again, lucy stood up faced another tree but before she could jump, a big hand grabbed her wrist and she flinched, she raised her hand to her face as a defence instinctively which caused sabo to narrow his eyes in suspicion._

" _Woah Woah, wait up. I'm not going to hurt you" sabo said as he looked closely to the small girl who still had her hand to her face, his grip on her wrist didn't stop and he wasn't going to let go of her hand anytime soon. The rain didn't stop and they didn't care, (or lucy didn't care) that they were drenched._

" _I want to ask you some stuff" sabo said still observing the girl. She hadn't said anything at all._

" _why did you help my little brother?" sabo asked, lucy slowly lowered her hand slightly to the point where her eyes were looking at him but it still covered her face, and he noted that her eyes were filled with fear._

"… _help… bad?..." lucy said softly, sabo opened his mouth to say 'yes' but remembered that if it wasn't for her, luffy might have been killed by boars, and because of her they got breakfast._

" _helping isn't bad, I'm asking WHY you helped luffy" sabo said, he was still observing the girl, he knew it was raining and that his brothers were already at the treehouse probably worried about him but this is his chance of asking the questions in his mind the past few days._

"… _don't… know…" lucy said._

" _Why are you here, where's your family?" sabo questioned. He saw her flinch slightly at the word 'family'_

" _Don't have… any… I think…" lucy said, sabo blinked the rain water out of his eyes and continued staring at the shaking girl in front of him._

" _Where's your house or home, I'll take you back" sabo said, it was raining, and she needed shelter at least, he wondered where she's been staying the whole time. but his thought was cut when she began thrashing in his grip._

" _No! Home is bad! Hurt lucy! Aunt hit me! Don't take me back!" sabo used his other arm to grip the girls arm, strong enough to bruise but he didn't notice. She was trying to get away from him._

" _Ok! Ok! I wont bring you back to your home!" sabo shouted in the rain as he tried to calm the girl down. Well, it did work, she slowly but surely started to stop her trashing. When she fully calmed down she looked down to her feet and ignored the fact that sabo had pinned her to the tree._

"…"

"… _do you want to stay with me?" sabo asked, in his mind, he could already hear ace shouting at him for inviting a stranger in the treehouse but a gut feeling was telling him to do it, and luffy in his mind was cheering at him. Lucy looked at sabo curiously._

" _Stay? Where?" lucy asked._

" _At MY home, a place where this rain wont drench us" sabo explain, he observed the girls eyes, it had a curious glimmer in them. Guess he needs to find a way to make her come willingly._

"… _do you want to see luffy?..." sabo tried, lucy nodded instantly and sabo sweat drop at the girl. He slowly let go of her after noticing that he pinned her to the tree. He noticed another thing. She was staring at his top hat._

" _What is that?" lucy asked, pointing at his hat._

" _It's a hat, you don't know what a hat is?" sabo questioned, more to himself. His brows furrowed. The girl shook her head, the water on her face went everywhere but more rain water covered them anyway._

 _The two jumped down the tree, with sabo holding lucy's wrist as a safety precaution. Lucy pulled on sabo's coat making him look at her._

" _M-my name's Lucy..." she said, trying to imitate luffy but failing. Sabo chuckled quietly to himself, and tipped his hat to her._

" _My name's Sabo, nice to meet you lucy" lucy nodded, sabo started to run and lucy staggered behind him because he wont let go of her hand._

"… _why are you… helping me…?" lucy asked as they ran, she wasn't tired or exhausted, her stamina is… large. Sabo's looked back at her slightly._

" _Donno, you helped luffy, just feel like helping you" sabo said, he kept running with her behind him. lucy tilted her head in confusion._

 _[…]_

" _Where the heck is sabo" ace growled as he looked out the window to the pouring outside. Luffy was rolling in the blanket making a luffy taco. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was 'slightly' worried about sabo. The wind blew slightly, making a whistling sound come out of the treehouse. A slight creak alerted ace, his eyes snapped to the entrance of the treehouse, someone was entering the treehouse. Ace grabbed his pipe and raised his pipe above the entrance, luffy glanced at ace and kept quiet while watching. A hand appeared, grabbing the side entrance of the treehouse._

" _Sabo!" luffy shouted when ace brought down the pipe, a top hat appeared and the sound of metal hitting metal appeared. Sabo used his other hand to stop the incoming hit from ace. ace realized it was sabo._

" _Oi ace! it's just me!" ace grumbled and quickly pulled his pipe away, he lend a hand to sabo who took it and ace pulled sabo in. sabo was smiling sheepishly as his drenched hat fell forward to the wood floor._

" _Ehe… ace, I invited someone to stay over…" sabo said nervously. Ace furrowed his brow with his firm frown._

" _You showed someone a way to our treehouse?" ace asked sternly. Sabo rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously, ace stood in front of him with his arms crossed. Luffy was saying something but his mouth was muffled with all the blankets around him._

" _Yeah… it's someone luffy knows… you can come up now!" sabo said, a head poked through the open entrance and stared at all three of them with fear. Luffy jumped… or intended to jump, he manage to flop with all the blankets around him making him look like a worm. Ace glared at the guest that was also drenched wet. Lucy only made half her face visible in case she needed to run, her front bangs were plastered to her face because of the water._

 _Sabo walked to her and lend her a hand just like what ace did, lucy flinched when he lend his hand to her thinking he was going to harm her. but after a few seconds of staring at sabo's hand, she gingerly took it and sabo pulled her in. ace tensed, luffy struggled to get out of the blanket taco to greet lucy. lucy shuffled behind sabo at the glare ace was giving her._

" _H-hey, M-my name's Lucy. Nice t-to meet you" lucy tried to imitate luffy and sabo. Ace still glared at the small girl behind sabo, both blonds were wet. Luffy did a few flops trying to gain all three of their attention but failed miserably. Lucy didn't dare to look into ace's eyes so she looked to the ground and shook in fear._

" _That's enough ace, stop glaring at her. Let's go lucy, I'll get us some towels" sabo pulled the small girl to the corner of the treehouse and got a few towels. He passed her some and dried himself, lucy tried to dry herself but it was hard for her to do it to her hair. Her towel was too big for her head and she couldn't move much. Suddenly she felt two larger hands grabbing the towel on her head and rubbed her hair roughly making her eyes spin before pulling the towel off her head. She staggered back and sat down with her eyes comically spinning, sabo sweat drop at what he did, he tried to help her now she looked like a small lion._

" _SUGOI! LUCY LOOKS COOL!" luffy laughed, ace snickered smugly at the misfortunate small lion haired girl. Sabo looked at her apologetic. The tense air suddenly felt lighter. Ace looked at luffy who was now jumping and bouncing around the small girl, he let out a huff._

" _Only for tonight sabo" ace said as he looked away, sabo grinned. Luffy cheered "Lucy is having sleeping over!" sabo sweat drop at what luffy said._

" _Lucy is having a sleep over, luffy" sabo corrected luffy._

" _That's what I said!" luffy cheered and jumped. Lucy looked slightly confused._

" _Sleep…over? What's that?" lucy tugged sabo's coat, sabo blinked._

" _You don't know what sleep over means too?" sabo asked, lucy shook her head. Ace looked at lucy sceptically._

" _It mean's your staying at a friend's house" sabo explained, lucy sat down in front of sabo._

" _fr…iend? What's that, is that food?" lucy asked. Sabo looked at lucy concernedly. Ace raised a brow._

" _Friend is people you depend on! Like, they are nice and stuff! People that don't hate you! They wont let you die!" luffy shouted happily. Lucy looked at luffy. Luffy was playing with her puffed hair that looked like a lion's mane._

" _Hum… friend is… people that don't want me dead?" lucy looked at sabo with a lot on question marks above her head. Sabo just nodded._

" _Now, can you tell me how you got in the woods?" sabo asked. Lucy looked at him, ace stared at lucy._

" _Running from… bad aunt" lucy said softly, sabo scratched his neck and guessed he needed to ask more questions._

" _Where's your mother?"_

" _Died"_

" _Where's your father?"_

" _I don't know"_

" _Whose in-charge of guarding you?"_

"… _aunt…"_

" _In the forest, you said your aunt hurt you, what do you mean?" this got the attention of ace, ace glanced at sabo in question, one eyebrow raised._

"… _hit lucy… always keep me in chains and cage?… don't… feed lucy sometimes… keep saying mean things… don't understand somethings…" lucy said as she twiddled her finger together. ace blinked._

" _What?" sabo asked in disbelief, she was younger than him and she's going through child abuse?_

" _Name… lucy… aunt say I'm… abuh-me-naton?..." lucy tried saying the words. Ace felt something in his stomach when she said that word, he might not know what she's trying to say but a clear word made its way to his mind._

" _Why would your aunt say you're a abomination?" luffy asked, sabo looked at luffy with an eyebrow raised, how can he understand that?!_

" _Uh… blood? Something…" lucy said confused, she didn't understand, same did luffy, he also didn't understand, but both sabo and ace exchange glances. Luffy yawned and grabbed lucy by her arm and dragged her to the mat._

" _I'm sleepy! Let's go to sleep!" luffy fell face first in the pillow, lucy stood confused next to a deep asleep luffy. She didn't know where she was supposed to sleep, this was until luffy's arm stretch and wrapped around you two times and pulled you down._

" _kya!" lucy let out softly, not noticing how two very awake brothers blushed slightly at the sound. Sabo gave ace a look and made eye communication._

' _Let her sleep there' sabo raised his brow to ace, ace was baffled and argued back in eye communication._

' _But that's my side!' ace huffed softly, making sure not to wake luffy up, sabo gave him a hard look._

' _She's the same as you, at least give her a chance!' finally ace decided that they should whisper instead._

" _How do you even know if she's the same as me? she's just a kid that went through abuse, that's all" ace whispered as he stare tensely at the person luffy was hugging, lucy was already knocked out when she hit the floor. sabo sighed._

" _Look, she help and saved luffy AND got us breakfast. I think we should at least let her stay here for tonight, it's raining outside" sabo whispered back. Ace looked hard at the girl._

" _Why don't she just sleep where she was at?!" ace whispered harshly. Sabo rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at the girl._

" _She was sleeping on a tree in the rain, I think she's been sleeping on that same tree since she came here, I just had a feeling of inviting her" sabo whispered/explained. ace harden look lessen but still had his guard up._

" _C'mon ace, just for tonight. Remember, we hit her by accident" sabo whispered, ace closed his eyes and grumbled. He nodded and walked to where luffy was sleeping._

" _Your sleeping next to her" ace pointed out and quickly went to the other side of luffy to sleep. Sabo face palmed._


End file.
